Resolution
by Ani-maniac494
Summary: Jealousy was not an emotion that Natasha was used to. In the end, it was enough to tip the scales. Clint/Natasha. One-Shot.


Spoilers: Small mentions of the first Avengers movie, and a nod to a certain part of Nat's wardrobe in Captain America: The Winter Soldier.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Clint and Nat, though I really wish I did.

A/N: Thanks once again to Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP for the prompt! The prompt was, "A jealous, lonely Natasha wishing Clint would ask her out." The fic insisted on going a slightly different direction, though the spirit of the prompt is still there. :) I hope you enjoy it!

As always, I thank my Lord Jesus Christ for his incredible mercy and grace, and his many blessings.

* * *

**Resolution**

The woman sitting with Clint at the bar was beautiful.

She had long, dark brown hair, tan skin, full lips and high cheek bones, and she wore a purple dress that could only be described as form-fitting. Her nails and lips were painted a deep shade of fuchsia, and a row of silver bangles decorated one arm.

She was laughing at something Clint had just said.

She was even leaning forward a little, giving him her full attention, obviously pleased with what she saw.

Natasha couldn't really blame her.

Clint had on a white t-shirt that was just tight enough to emphasize his muscles and a pair of old blue jeans that fit pretty much the same way. He was leaning forward too, one elbow balanced on the bar, a bottle of beer held in his other hand. He gestured with it as he talked, clearly telling some kind of story.

It must have been amusing because the woman laughed again and Clint winked, taking another swig of his beer. Though, when light shown through the bottle, Natasha could tell that it was still mostly full. Clint, she knew, wouldn't risk having his judgment impaired while they were on a mission.

The woman smiled a sultry smile and stood suddenly, closing the distance between them. She wrapped one arm around Clint's neck and bent to whisper something in his ear. His free hand found the small of her back, and he grinned, nodding.

That was good. That was what they wanted, Natasha reminded herself.

Then the woman dipped her head to kiss him and Natasha blinked.

Her hand tightened on the glass she held, the one she had ordered so that she wouldn't look out of place in her own quiet corner of the bar.

The kiss…it meant that their plan was working. It wouldn't be difficult for Clint to lure the woman outside, where they could take her into custody quietly.

Clint seemed to be trying to do just that, nodding his head towards the bar's exit, giving the woman a charming smile. But she wasn't having it and went in for another kiss.

Natasha felt the glass in her hand creak ever-so-slightly and quickly set it down; her hand curled into a fist and she pulled it into her lap, hiding it below the table.

Almost unconsciously, her other hand touched the gold arrow charm at her throat, the one tucked beneath the sweater she wore.

So much had changed. Since Loki. Since the Avengers.

And she and Clint…

Clint hadn't pushed, hadn't said a word about wanting more; he'd just surprised her with the necklace one day and left it at that. But she'd known what it meant all the same.

She hadn't given him an answer.

Maybe now she could.

Clint finally broke the kiss, murmuring something to the woman that made her smile again before he stepped away from her, took out his wallet, and tossed a few bills down for the bar tender. Then, he started for the exit, taking the woman by the hand and pulling her along with him.

Natasha released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and pushed back her chair.

"Hey," a voice said behind her.

She turned to find a man giving her an appraising look. He was tall, with dark hair and brown eyes, and he carried himself in a way that said he was used to getting what he wanted.

"I couldn't help but notice that you look lonely," he continued.

"I'm not." _Not now._

She brushed past him, ignoring his attempts to call her back, and headed for the door.

Clint was waiting for her, and he'd been waiting long enough.

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know what you think!

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494 :)


End file.
